Roomies
by merae
Summary: It is their junior year of college and five former Ducks are trying to make it through.
1. Julie's biggest day ever

Julie

I can barely stand up I am so tired. I dig through my bag for my keys, dropping my Organic Chemistry book and my wallet in the process. I finally find the godforsaken pieces of metal and retrieve my dropped possessions from the cement porch only to find the front door unlocked.

"It's two in the morning and the door is unlocked. Could they be any less responsible," I mutter to myself as I shut and lock the door behind me. This wasn't the first time I had come home late after a long day of classes, work, practice, and studying to find my home subject to the will of any sticky fingered creep. Living with four guys, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I have seen how long they let their bathroom go before they clean it. I am pretty sure food chains have developed in some areas before Banks' mom comes to visit and the boys have to break out the bleach and rubber gloves.

Don't get me wrong, I love them to death. I have known these guys since I was like 12. They are like hockey obsessed brothers, which hasn't always been easy for me to deal with since I have three younger sisters, no real brothers. Yet, over the years, each of them have developed a special role in my life.

Fulton Reed, half of the famed Bash Brothers that stuck together through high school and are now, like me, in their junior year at the University of Minnesota, was my confidant. Underneath his bad boy persona, he was a really sweet guy. He was who listened to my boy problems and kept the other ones away when I was studying for tests. Adam Banks was the one who understood my childhood the best and got where I was coming from. He was the friend who accompanied me to family functions and things like that. Well, at least he did, I thought with a smile. That had changed last year when my sister, Sarah, started at UM and her and Banks fell in love. Now, he is my soon to be brother in law, thanks to the sparkly ring on my sister's hand. Then there is Dean Portman. Dean was a man's man. He was who would challenge me to an arm wrestling match as soon as look at me. We watched football together, a sport the other boys detested, and we're running buddies. He was also the most protective of me. Charlie Conway is the one who gets me. He studies for his pre-law classes just as much as I hit the books for pre-med. He also has to work to help pay for school and fits hockey practice into that as well. He understands my goals in life, but he also understands my sense of humor. He can bring me out of a funk faster than anyone else.

Tonight, however, I hate them all. I climb the stairs with what feels like two tons of hockey equipment and books. I usually leave my stuff in my locker, but I had almost passed out putting on my pads tonight because they smelled so bad. I had to take the stuff home and wash it. I finally get the door open and start unpacking when I here noises coming from Portman's room. While the boys were nice enough to let me have the bedroom with the attached bath so I didn't have to deal with their skankiness and they didn't have to see the plethora of beauty products that surround my sink, it also meant I had to share a wall with Portman. Right now, by the unfortunately familiar sound that was filling my room, Portman had brought home a new conquest. I knew from experience that the others would be blissfully unaware while I had to hear until either the morning came or she, whoever she was, got tired. I sat at my desk and dug out my iPod. I hoped the sounds of The Donnas and Blondie would be able to drown out the sounds of Portman's love making while still allowing me to finish reviewing my o.chem notes one last time and, then, get some sleep.

* * *

"Biggest day of her life so far and she is asleep," I hear a familiar female voice say in a whisper.

"I know, you think she would be out celebrating," another voice replies in somewhat disbelief.

"What are the two of you talking about?" I finally ask, eyes still shut, "And how did you get in my room?"

Connie and Tammy both came and sat on either side of me. I was so tired still. I had been able to drown out Portman and whoever the chick was only to wake up a few hours later to go and take my final mid-term, Organic Chemistry. I then took advantage of the weekly "get out of practice free card" coach had instituted to go home and sleep.

"Well, first of all we got in your room because Fulton gave me a key and your door doesn't have a lock," Tammy, Fulton's girlfriend, started cheerfully.

"And you know you not answering the door isn't going to keep me out," Connie continued, "And this is why today is the biggest day of your life so far."

Something heavy landed on my chest, forcing me to open my eyes and move enough so I could see what it was. It was a newspaper, I picked it up and read the headline. _U of M Hockey Student-Athletes Named All-Americans_. I rolled my eyes and handed it back to Connie before rolling over and pulling my covers back over my head.

"So," I said, muffled by my bedding, "Banksie and Captain made All-American again. I'm proud of them, but that doesn't really crack into my top ten best days, let alone take the top spot."

Connie sighed, "Tammy, read it to her."

Tammy cleared her throat before reading, "A record number of University of Minnesota Hockey Student-Athletes were named All-American this morning. Four members of the reigning NCAA National Title holding Men's Golden Gophers were named First Team All-American, with three being named Second Team All-American.' And then it goes on to list Banksie, Charlie, Fulton, and Portman as First Team with Clarkson, Jeffie, and Ken as Second Team. 'The Lady Golden Gophers, which finished with the Big Ten title last year, were honored with their first First Team All-American ever, goalie Julie Gaffney.'"

I sprung up, pushing back my covers and nearly knocking Tammy and Connie off my bed, "What?!"

"I told you it was your biggest day ever," Connie said with a smile.

"Oh my God, I need to call my dad and my mom," I jumped out of bed and went searching through my bag for my phone.

"You mean they haven't called you already?" Connie asked sounding concerned. She knew that my parents would be very proud of me and had assumed that they would be ringing my phone off the hook.

"I got up early to study more and then to take my mid-term and I turned my phone on silent so I wouldn't be disturbed and I guess I never turned on the ringer later," I said, finally finding my phone, "because I have 12 missed calls, 6 of which are from my mom and dad."

I called my parents and my grandparents before going downstairs to join Connie and Tammy, who had nicely vacated my room while I made my calls. Connie was reading an old fashion magazine she had left here while Tammy was sitting on the couch, playing with Fulton's hair as he read a book. I noted to myself that he seemed slightly annoyed with Tammy's touch, a trend that I had been seeing more and more recently. I decided that a conversation with the more sensitive bash brother might be in order soon.

"Well, congrats All-American," I say to Fulton as I walk in and sit down in the chair that Connie is not occupying.

Fulton looked up from his book and smiled at me, "No, no, congrats to YOU All-American."

We stare at each other for half a second before we both burst out laughing. Tammy rolls her eyes at us while Connie smiles and shakes her head, still reading her magazine. She has never said anything, but it is a kind of understood fact that while Tammy and I get along ok, she thinks it's very weird that I live with four boys, especially since I'm not dating any of them. I know that she is basically the love of Fulton's life and Connie's childhood friend turned sorority sister, but she and I have never been the best of friends. I thought, after Charlie and Banksie ran into her at the Student Union at the beginning of the year, her first at UM, and she started dating Fulton, that there was a good chance we could be good friends, like Connie and I are, but while she was a Duck at one point in her life, it was easy to see that she preferred to keep that in her past. She was prissy and had a tendency to look down her nose at all the girls not in her sorority.

"So, let me guess, we are having a party tonight?" I say after the laughter subsides.

Fulton smiles, "You know us too well. Captain and Portman are out getting the kegs as we speak."

"Which means, we have t-minus to get ready," Connie responded, a glint in her eye.

"Ok, so I am going to go shower then and I will see you two," meaning Tammy and Connie, "later." I say with a smile as I climb out of my chair.

"I don't think so missy," Connie replies, moving quickly to block the doorway that leads to the stairs, "you can shower, but Tammy and I have designated ourselves stylists for the night. The boys of UM won't know what hit them when we are done."

"Guys, I am capable of doing my own make up," I reply.

"Jules, you know how Connie gets if you take away her Barbie, especially if it is life sized," Fulton commented, his nose back in his book. He had surprised many when he declared a major in English, but Fulton loved to read and, as the person who usually got drafted into proofing his essays, was actually very insightful.

"Fine," I relent, seeing the joy in Connie's eyes, "but only if you get Sarah to help."

"Deal," Connie said, a smile lighting up her face, "I was going to ask her to hang out with us anyway, you know have some big/little time."

Sarah was not only the oldest of my little sisters, only a year younger than me, but she was Connie's little sorority sister. I knew that Sarah and I were the only people that could reign Connie in, besides Guy, and that I would need her help to makes sure I still retained some of my own style when Connie was done with me.

"Go shower," Connie said, laying out her plan, "I will call Sarah and tell her to meet us at the house."


	2. Charlie Sees Her

The world was turned upside down

Charlie

The house is pretty well full, I note to myself as I make my way from the kegs in the sunroom. The sitting room, as Banksie refers to it, has two beer pong tables set up. The living room has been turned into a dance club. The dinning room, however, is where I am headed. I had been filling up my beer cup when Ken had told me to be at the flip cup table in five. Apparently my boys and I were taking on the football team. I smirked to myself as I made my way through the packed house. As long as Jeffie hadn't drank too much, we would win this match hands down. I also knew I would be the anchor, apparently the stellar hand-eye coordination that made me great at hockey took more than a few beers to get out of me.

I had made it through the grindfest that was the living room and was in the front hallway of our house when the front door opened.

"Get that girl off your lap Banksie, the ball and chain is here," I yell jokingly at my best friend, who had just been innocently talking to Clarkson in the next room, shooting Sarah a smile. She rolls her eyes and smiles back at me.

"Good to see you too Cap," she says, standing on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. Banksie emerges from the dinning room, a huge smile on his face. I personally adore Sarah. She is a sweetheart who made a great addition to my group of friends, but even if I thought she was a total bitch, the fact that she could make Banksie smile like that just by walking in the room would make me love her.

"Hey," Adam says to his fiancé, kissing her quickly on the lips. He leads her back into the dinning room, whispering in her ear, causing the curly haired blond to giggle and blush.

"Sometimes they are so cute, I want to vomit," Connie says before giving me a hug.

"Because you and Guy never make us feel awkward with your PDAs," I respond, hugging her back.

"He goes to school in Kentucky, so sue me if I want to touch him when he does come to visit," Connie retorted with mock indignation.

"Yeah, sure. And what was your excuse when you saw him everyday?" I replied with a smile, causing Connie to smack my shoulder. Suddenly, I saw who came in behind Connie. "Con, is that one of your new pledges?"

"Who?" Connie asked confused.

"The blond that is making her way into the dining room," I responded, checking out the nice figure. She was wearing a short blue dress that showed off her amazing legs. The dress wasn't low cut, but a bit of cleavage was peaking out.

"Charlie," Connie said, causing me to refocus on her, "That's Julie. You know, lives across the hall from you, yells about you forgetting to turn off the gas, used to be your goalie?"

"What did you do to her?" I asked, wide eyed, my focus back now on Julie.

"I curled her hair and made her wear something that flattered her figure and wasn't made of denim," Connie responded. She suddenly looked at me, an almost giddy look on her face, "Do you like the dress?"

I shoot her a strange look, "Yeah, its really pretty. Why?"

Her smiled filled her whole face, "I designed it and made it."

"Connie, that's awesome," I said, trying in vain to match Connie's excitement. I knew as a design major that this was a huge step for her, but I was much more interested in looking at my female roommate. I heard Portman yell for me, "Got to go Con. I have to go remind the football team why we have a national championship and they don't."


	3. Portman's Confusion

Portman

After we handed football their asses on the Flip Cup table, I started making my way back to the beer pong table. Fulton and I had a long standing tradition of never letting anyone beat us in our house and we needed to make sure that record stood. As I made my way to the kitchen though, I saw one of the freshmen talking to this tall blond chick. She was in a deep blue dress and she had these legs that went on forever. I could already imagine them being wrapped around my waist as she screamed out my name.

"Freshie," I say coming over to the two of them, "Why don't you get the lady a beer?" I ask it, but the look in my eyes tells him that it's more a command. From the look on his face, I know he knows it too. He nods and takes off.

"Hey, I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting," I say, putting my hand on the wall above her head. I haven't seen her face yet, she is looking down, but I continue, "But, I'm Dean Portman."

She still hasn't looked up.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name beautiful?" I say, reaching down with my free hand and cupping her chin. I tilt her head to look at me.

"Julie, Julie Gaffney," she responds, the laugh she was apparently trying to stifle fills the room. I can feel my face turn red. I had just been fantasizing about Cat.

"God Cat! Why didn't you tell me it was you?" I almost yell at her before leaving the room.


	4. Escape

Fulton

I left the dining room as soon as I could. I knew Portman will be looking for me to play beer pong and as much as I love kicking ass at the pong table, I also knew that Tammy would be almost hanging on me the whole time. I kind of just wanted to hide from her right now. Which is why my heart leapt into my throat when I heard the backdoor open and someone join me on the deck.

"It's a little chilly out here," Julie said as she sat down on the step next to me.

"A bit," I responded.

"So are you going to tell me why you are out here sitting in the cold on what Connie is describing as the biggest day of our lives so far?" Julie asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Depends, are you going to tell me what you are doing out here?" I replied.

"Well, I caught Captain checking me out and Portman just flat out hit on me, so I decided to get some air until the world started rotating the right way on its axis again."

"I'm trying to stay away from Tammy," I replied flatly.

"What happened to her being the love of your life?" Julie asked gently.

"She's not the girl she used to be. She was strong and self assured and happy. Now, she is the judgmental, clingy, sad person. I feel like she is only with me because I am Fulton Reed, hockey player."

"Do you still love her?"

I took a deep breath, "No. I loved who she was. I never loved who she is now."

"Fulton, there is no crime in falling out of love with someone. You just need to cut her lose so you don't lead her on."

"Yeah, I know. I just hate to hurt her. Even though I don't love her anymore, I still care about her."  
"I know, but it's not fair to either one of you to continue it."

There was a long silence between us, both of just looking at the stars.

"So Portman hit on you?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah, well, it was bound to happen someday. He is running out of girls to sleep with. Especially since Connie put Delta Nu off limits," Julie replied.

Ever since Connie had started living in the Delta Nu house, Portman had been sneaking in to see girls using her name to get through the house mom. Connie had been oblivious until the house mom sat her down and had a talk about her not being mature enough to be in committed long distance relationship with Guy if she was sleeping with Portman every night. A few minutes later, an embarrassed, pissed off Connie had showed up here and threatened to castrate Portman if he ever touched a Delta Nu again.

"At least the Captain thing was welcome news," I said, an evil grin on my face.

"Why are you obsessed with the idea that I am in love with Charlie Conway?" Julie asked shaking her head.

"I'm not obsessed with it. I just think the two of you would make a good couple," I replied, merely shrugging my shoulders, "Plus, you know, there is the fact that you love him."

"And that's enough fresh air for tonight," Julie said getting up, "good luck at beer pong."

"Cat," I said standing up, "you do realize that you're the reason he only dates other girls?" The confused look on her face told me that I wasn't making sense, "I mean, he hasn't been in a relationship since high school. He just has a few dates and then he moves on to the next girl because he is waiting on you."

"Has he told you this?" Julie asked slowly.

"No, it's just something I have observed," I responded, "Charlie has never admitted it to me. I doubt he has admitted it to himself."

"I think you are wrong," Julie says, looking down at her feet, "I am just Cat to him."

Portman opened the door at that time, "Fult, there you are. We have to kick Jeffie and Clarkson's asses again, come on!"

"Later Cat," I said as I followed Portman's retreating figure, "just think about what I said ok?"

She looked at me and smiled before nodding.


	5. Feelings

Adam

How did I get so lucky? That is what I have been thinking to myself all night. Really, it has been what I have been thinking to myself everyday for the past year and a half. How could this gorgeous, smart, hilarious girl love me. Tonight she is easily the most beautiful girl in the room. She isn't slutty like some of the girls I have seen in here tonight. She is wearing a pair of nice jeans and a nice top which I think I heard Connie refer to as tunic, but I have no clue what that means. All I know is that she is amazing.

"So, I don't think I actually said congratulations," Sarah said with a smile as she put her head against my chest and looked up into my eyes. Her bright blue eyes are sparkling from both beer and happiness.

"Then say it," I smiled back at her and leaned down to rub her nose with mine.

She laughed, her voice is so bright and chipper. She reaches up and kisses the tip of my nose, "Congratulations Adam Banks."

I smiled at her before pulling her even closer and cupping her chin, gently rubbing a thumb over her cheek.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," I state very plainly, "you are the first girl to look beyond what I appear to be and see who I truly am. You are the love of my life Sarah."

She reaches up, putting her hand on my cheek, before she replies, "You are the first person I think of when I wake up, the last one I think about before I go to sleep, and are usually what I think about in between. Even in a crowded party, you are all I see Adam."

With that, I pull her into a kiss. Soft, but passionate, it is a promise of things to come. Not only of things that will come later tonight, but of a life in which we will build together.


	6. Encounters

Julie

I enjoy flirting. I know everyone sees me as this tom boy, but I wear make up everyday, I have worn skirts to class, and I like boys. I got a rush tonight when that freshman started hitting on me. I will even admit that it was a major ego boost that Portman and Captain both thought I was hot tonight, but I know that come tomorrow, neither one of them is going to look at me like that when I come down stairs, my hair in a pony tail, my normal make up on, and jeans covering up my legs. I will be Cat, the goalie they were sorry to have to give up to the women's team. I will be the roommate who always makes sure there is toilet paper in the bathrooms and that rent, cable, and electric are paid on time. I will be their friend, one of their best actually, but I won't be what they see tonight and I was ok with it until stupid ass Fulton brought up the thoughts that I try to hide away under lock and key.

Really, I can't blame him. It's not like Fulton asked to be sick the night of the annual hockey formal and be sitting at home watching tv when I came home drunk and started blabbering on about how hot Charlie looked in a tux. I do, however, blame him for reminding me of it at times when I don't want to be reminded of it. Usually when Charlie is making out with some stick in the corner of a party or when he is saying good bye to some skank that spent the night with him.

"Screw it," I said out loud into the night.

"Screw what?" a voice replied.

I jumped off the steps and almost fell into the muddy backyard. I saw Charlie emerge out of the shadows next to the sun porch.

"Oh my God, you about gave me a heart attack Charlie," I said laughing a bit and sitting back down, "how long have you been out here?"  
"Not very long," Charlie replied, sitting down next to me on the steps, "Fulton and Tammy started fighting in the doorway and I was trapped in the sun porch so I climbed out one of the windows to escape. I didn't know you were out here until you said something. Which, brings me back to my original question: screw what? And, please, allow me to add to the question: Anyone I know?"

"You are such a smart ass," I say with a smile, "I was out here talking to Fulton and then he went in to pong with Portman and I was just sitting out here thinking."

"Cat, not to be the bearer of bad news, but you do realize that parties are not usually known as a good place to come when you want to think?" Charlie said, leaning back so his arm was resting on the step above where we were sitting, meaning it was directly behind me, "They are more the place where you do things you have to think about later."

"I don't know, I have heard rumors otherwise," I say back and smile up at Charlie before an involuntary shiver takes over my body.

"Jules, where is your coat?" He asked in a protective tone.

"I didn't bring it out with me," I respond trying to hold my head high. He leans forward and grabs my hand.

"Your hands are like ice," he states, looking into my eyes. I don't ever want to move from this position. As quickly as he had grabbed my hand though, he let it go. He started taking off his hoodie.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused.

"I have like three shirts on," he said as he put the UM Hockey hoodie over my head, "and you have on, well, this."

I looked down at the dress, well, part of the dress since the top part was now covered with a sweatshirt.

"I thought you told Connie that you liked the dress?" I ask. As soon as the words leave my mouth though, I regret them. He wasn't supposed to know Connie and I had talked about this. I saw the red appear on his cheeks.

"I do like the dress," he said after a minute. He stopped talking and smiled slightly at me before continuing, "but I like you in this more."

"In a hoodie?" I asked with a laugh, not believing him.

He leaned forward and cupped my chin, running his thumb over my cheek and using the other hand to push my long blonde hair away from my face.

"No Julie, I like you in my hoodie."

With that, Charlie leaned forward and kissed me.

It was gentle at first. I knew he was giving me a chance to push him away if I didn't want this, but I surprised him by leaning into him and kissing him back. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth slightly and putting more feeling into it. I feel him pulling me closer to him, his arm is around my waist while the other one is still gently cupping my face. One of my arms is around his neck, my hand playing with the small little curls at the base of his neck while the other hand is flat against his chest, which I know is well toned despite the layers of clothing keeping from actually touching his skin. Suddenly, well, at least it feels that way to me, he pulls his lips away from mine. He is slightly out of breath and I realize that so am I. I know now why there is always a line of girls happily waiting to date Charlie: he is the most amazing kisser ever.


	7. Endings

Fulton

I wasn't going to do it here. I was going to wait until morning, wait until she sobered up, and then end it. She deserved that much, I told myself. That was until I came in from the deck and heard her telling some girls that it was HER boyfriend's house and that HER boyfriend was an All-American. I stood and listened as she continued talking bragging about me like that. While part of me liked that she was proud of me, a much larger part was getting upset with her. She never referred to me by name, always "my boyfriend." It had been like that for a while now. When we were alone, she would barely touch me and say maybe two words. We would watch tv on my bed and then she would go home. When people were around, which was often since she hated to stay in for a night even when I had two a day practices, she was all over me, making sure everyone knew who she was with. Suddenly, my honorable intentions of letting her go were gone and I was grabbing hold of her elbow.

"Hey sweetie," Tammy said turning to kiss me.

"We need to talk," I stated plainly, pulling my head back so she couldn't reach my face.

Tammy looked nerviously at the group of girls she had been trying to impress and giggled, "About what baby?"

I gently, but firmly pulled her away from them, towards the arch leading to the room with the beer in it.

"We're done Tammy," I stated.

Shock filled her face for a moment before anger took over.

"What? Who do you think you are? You don't dump me, I dump you!"

"You don't have to make a scene," I reply dryly.

"You break up with me at one of the biggest parties of the year and you tell me NOT to make a scene? You're lucky I'm not throwing shit at you!" She screamed.

Suddenly, the rage that was filling her left and a smile crossed her lips. Well, it was actually more of a smirk.

"I don't know why I just threatened that. I mean, its not your stuff around here, it's Banksie's stuff. Lord knows that you wouldn't be able to afford any of the stuff in here. I bet the roomies had to chip in to buy you your bed. You may be a big shot now, an amazing hockey player or whatever, but you were just poor white trash when I met you, Fulton Reed, and that's what you are today."

Anger filled every nerve ending that I had.

"Give me your key Tammy," I said, fighting back the urge to scream at her.

She pulled out her key ring and removed one from the ring.

"Here," she said handing it to me, still smug. Suddenly, she pulled her hand, and the key, back, "Wait, maybe I should give this to Banksie since it's his house."

"That won't be necessary," I replied, grabbing it out of her hand, "For the record though Tammy, I don't mind being white trash because I can rise above it. You, on the other hand, will always be a selfish little bitch. Now leave."


	8. Friends

Adam

Tammy screaming at Fulton was not what I expected to see when I rounded the corner to get some more beer. The people around them were watching them, but trying to pretend they weren't. There was about a three foot radius of empty room between them and the rest of the people on all sides. I was relieved that Tammy stalked out before I was able to break through the crowd.

"Hey man, you alright?" I said putting my hand on Fulton's shoulder. I was feeling a bit tipsy, but I tried to sober up to help my friend. He was very upset, but trying to hide it.

"What? Yeah, I'm cool Banksie. Thanks," He said with a small smile, taking the half full cup out of my hand and chugging the beer in it.

"You know, none of us would have made it on the All-American team without you right?" I asked in a more hushed tone.

Fulton smiled, "Yeah, well, someone has to carry your asses."

I smiled and patted my friend on the back as we moved to refill our cups.


	9. More Than

Charlie

Not to brag or anything, but I have made out with my fair share of girls. None of them, however, kissed me like this. Maybe because none of the other girls I have kissed were Julie. I hated to break away from her lips, even for a moment, but as good as it felt to kiss her, oxygen was also important.

I looked at her face as we rested our foreheads against each other for a moment. Her eyes were closed, but there was a contented smile on her lips. I leaned in to kiss her again, an action she welcomed.

Her lips were so soft and smooth, almost like satin. I could lose myself in them, as well as other parts of Julie, for days, months, maybe even years. I pulled her closer to me. Her hands resumed their subtle exploration of me, leaving a trail of fire every where her quick little fingers touched. While I liked her wearing my hoodie, the lack of skin contact was driving me slightly insane. I slid a hand up the sweatshirt so only the thinner dress was between my hand and Julie, but it didn't really help.

"Julie! Thank god there you are!" A high pitched girl voice broke through my clouded brain.

"What's wrong Nicole?" Julie asked in a concerned voice. I don't know how she was able to sound so calm. I wanted to bite this girl's head off and resume, especially since Julie had only slightly pulled away from me and one of her hands was resting on my chest.

"It's Connie. She's in your room crying. I'm not sure what happened, but Sarah told me to find you," the girl replied anxiously, "and I have been looking for you for like ten minutes."

"Ok," Julie said slowly, "I'll be there in a second."

The girl nodded and went back into the kitchen, shutting the back door behind her, not noticing, apparently, the death glare I was giving her retreating figure.

As Julie started moving away from me she sighed.

"Do you really have to go up there?" I asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Charlie, it's Connie. She doesn't cry. I have to go," she said with a sad smile.

I let out a loud sign before standing up and reaching down to help her up.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed as I pulled her up and brought her close to me again so I could whisper in her ear, "but we will be continuing this soon."

Julie gave me a sassy smile, "What do you call soon?"

"Tonight," I stated before kissing her quickly.


	10. Lies

Julie

"Connie," I said as I opened the door to my room, "are you ok?"

My friend was curled up on my bed, tears streaming down her face. The sight broke my heart. I came over and sat down next to her on the bed. I started gently feeling her hair.

"Con, what's wrong?" I asked her in a soothing voice.

"Jules, it's…it's…it's Guy," Connie choked out, "He's been seeing another girl at KU."

"What? How did you find this out?" I asked, shocked beyond all belief. Guy and Connie had their mini break ups a lot in high school, but since college, they had been very stable. They seemed very much in love.

"Luke, do you remember him? He came up with Guy during one of their breaks last year," I nod that I remember him and Connie continues, "Well, we are facebook friends and I posted some pictures from Christmas break of Guy and me so you know, he saw that, and he called me. Apparently, Guy told everyone down there that we had broken up over the summer and now he is seeing this girl named Claire McCoy. They are even official on facebook."

"But, Guy doesn't have facebook," I said, confused by that detail.

"Apparently he does, but he never told any of us and made himself super private. Luke gave me his name and password and had me log in and see it for myself," Connie replies as tears erupt. She then starts pointing at my computer, "it's still up on your computer."

I nod and get up to see. There it was, Guy's facebook page. It confirmed everything that Luke had told Connie. To add insult to injury, the girl was knock out pretty and was in Guy's profile picture, his arms wrapped around her.

"Connie, I'm so sorry," I said, coming back to the bed and pulling her into a hug, "You don't deserve that. That is so low of him."

Connie didn't say anything back; she just continued to cry into my shoulder. I could kill Guy. That was so unexpected and shocking that part of me didn't believe it, but the evidence was there. He was scum.

"Did you call Guy?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, pulling away from me slightly, tears still running down her cheeks, "He told me that he didn't plan for me to find out like that, but that he loved Claire. He also said that he didn't want to hurt me and that he tried to break up with me over the summer, but that every time we were together, he couldn't do it."

"Connie, that is the lamest excuse ever," I said, becoming angrier with each minute.

Connie just nodded in agreement.

"Well, you know what, you are not going to let him take away from tonight," I said, standing up and pulling her off the bed with me, "You are going to put on some make up and you are going to have fun. He is not worth these tears. He is a douche bag."

With that, I drug Connie in my bathroom to touch up her make up.


	11. The Strong and Silent Type

Portman

It was almost midnight and I wasn't making out with a girl yet. That was odd for me. It wasn't that there weren't some hot chics there. There were even a few smokin' ones that weren't Delta Nus. But, I don't know why, I just wasn't feeling these girls tonight.

Instead, I kept playing beer pong with Fulton. Fulton Reed, my best friend since I was 12. I know that he is upset, but I also know that there is no way we are going to talk about him and Tammy until both of us are thoroughly drunk. He's about ¾ the way there right now, I'm only about half there. I know it's sad that that is how things go, but at the same time, that's why we are so close. Cap and Banksie will have these talks in the kitchen and shit when they think no one is listening and it sickens me. I mean, if I hear how Sarah completes Banksie one more time, I might throw up. I was raised with four brothers, Fulton was raised by his alcoholic parents, we grew up tough. Banksie is still, even though I love him like a brother, a cake eater. Charlie, well, he was raised by his mom; he has to be in touch with his feminine side. Fulton and I, we aren't like that though. That's what makes us the Bash Brothers. We are fighters, not lovers.

I think that's also what made him so pissed off about Tammy. I mean, since I'm drunk enough to at least think about my feelings, Fulton and I both want that someone that makes us want to feel. Before Tammy, there was no better wingman than Fulton. He could pick up chicks and toss some my way too. I, being a true Bash Brother, of course did the same for him. I don't know if he got tired of it or if his memories of Tammy made him think he was in love, but he stopped for her. It only took me about a week and half though to see he wasn't happy. That's the thing about us, we don't talk, but we know.

I scan the room again after I sink the final ball in the cup. I see a few drunk freshmen "woo"ing in the middle of the living room, Sarah talking to some cute girls, and then I see Julie and Connie. If I blushed, seeing Julie again would make me do it. I feel bad for hitting on her earlier. She is beautiful, but knowing its Cat takes all the hottiness out. It's like seeing a naked picture of a girl and finding out that it's your sister.

Connie, on the other hand, was like seeing a picture of your hot neighbor that you grew up with and, well, ok maybe the picture analogy has gone far enough. The point is that Connie is hot. If it wasn't for the whole Guy thing, I would make a move on her.

"Hey," I mutter at Fulton as he pushes me towards the girls, "what's that for?"

"Jeffie and Ken are wanting to play against two freshies to show off their manliness. Thus, I think it is time that you and I find some beer without ping pong balls in it," Fulton deadpans before moving towards the keg and motioning that he is getting me a cup.

I smirk and move towards Cat and Connie, who are standing by the keg.

"Ladies," I say as I put an arm over Connie's shoulder, "how are we doing this evening?"

Cat smiles, but rolls her eyes. Connie, however, is silent.

"Why so quiet Con?" I ask in the same tone, "Don't worry, I won't tell Guy that you and I are cozy like this."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I see Cat's eyes go wide and I know I have said something wrong. Fulton hands me my beer and looks confused at the shock on Cat's face as well as whatever expression is on Connie's. Damn her beautiful brown hair, I can't see her face and tell what's up.

"Umm," Connie finally says, taking in big gulps of air, "Guy and I broke up tonight. He has been cheating on me in Kentucky."

Without even thinking, I know that she is going to cry. I pull her tight against my chest and feel my thin shirt become wet from her tears. I wrap my other arm around her and kiss the top of her head.

"You were always too good for him Con," I said softly as I motion for Cat and Fult to give us some space.

I gently rub her back, trying to comfort her while I beat down the urge to drive to KU and kick Guy's ass.

"Come on Con, let's go some place with less people," I say with a sad smile.

She simply nods.


	12. Bottle Opener

Banks

Where did I put that stupid bottle opener? I usually drink keg beer no problem, but right now, I felt like a cold one out of a bottle. Thus, I'm standing in the kitchen, Heineken slowly warming in my hand, searching the drawers for an opener. Sarah was in the living room chatting it up with some of her pledges (or New Members as they are officially known). She had waved off my offer of a bottle in favor of Portman's Punchy Punch (Three parts vodka, one part Kool-Aid). I just wanted to drink something with a little more flavor than what was being offered out in the sun porch.

"Cake," I heard a voice say while I was on my knees in front of the sink, "What the hell are you doing man?"

I look over my shoulder to see my long time friend and partner in crime.

"If you would put the bottle opener back on the fridge like Julie tells us to, I wouldn't be down here," I reply with a smile and only a touch of annoyance at the nickname that I hate.

"Did you check the front of the fridge?" Charlie askes as he took the magnetic opener off the freezer door.

I glare as I take it out of his hand. I try not to notice his smirk as I open my beer and take the first sweet sip.

"A little tipsy there Cakey?" Charlie asks with the same smirk as he jumps up to set on the counter.

"A bit," I say, taking the counter spot next to him.

"Yeah, well, you deserve it man," Charlie says, "What is this, third year being All-American?"

"I believe that you have been an All-American with me each time Cap," I dead pan to him.

"True, but you've got it a bit sweeter. You're engaged to a Gaffney," Charlie says with a far off glint in his eyes.

"Charlie," I start in my disappointed tone, "We have talked about this. There is a lot at risk if you make a move on Julie. You two have been friends for a very long time. Screwing her can screw that up."

"Then you are not going to like what I am about to tell you," Charlie says, the smirk back firmly in place, "Cat and I kissed on the back porch a little bit ago."

"Damn it Conway, I'm about to smack you upside your head," I state firmly, "Why did you do that?"

"You of all people are asking me that? You have Sarah and you are asking me why I kissed Julie?" Charlie asks in complete shock.

"I love Sarah. Your history with girls has not exactly been stellar. Julie is not meant to be a one night stand," I say back forcefully.

"I know that Adam. Do you think I have been harboring feelings for years just to end it all in a one night stand? I know Julie is a relationship girl. I didn't just look at her at a party and decide in a split instant that I wanted her. My feelings have been building for years. True, I have only been able to admit them to myself for a few months, but they have been there for a long time," Charlie said eerily calm.

I took a deep breath and then a drink. I let my beer slowly slide down my throat, "As her friend and future brother in law, I would like to say, hurt her and die."

"I wouldn't expect any less," Charlie replies with a genuine smile.


	13. Nine hues

Fulton

I want to talk. I want to sit down and talk about exactly what went wrong with my relationship with Tammy and then I want to talk about it some more. Julie is standing next to me, I bet she will listen.

"I don't think she loved me Jules," I say looking down at the ground.

There is silence for a moment and then a giggle. I look up at Cat and see she is confused and holding back laughs.

"What?" I ask irritated.

"You said, 'grumble grumble gloves in nine hues,'" Julie said letting a smile spread across her face, "I am guessing that's not what you meant?"

I glare at her, "No."

Julie tries to wipe the smile off of her face, but it is still there, "Come on. I think you have had enough celebration for one night Fult. Let's get you to bed and we can talk about the cons of dating a figure skater in the morning."

I felt Julie forcefully take me by the arm and lead me up the stairs. I sigh as I am led. She is right. Bed sounds good.

"Wait, Julie!" I say because I just had the best idea ever. Even better than breaking up with Tammy or faking right in the championship game, "Let's get taco bell first."


	14. Mess

Julie

I come out of Fulton's room, finally. After I convinced him that even though taco bell is opened late, that it would not be a good idea to go there and get chulupas, I still had to get Mr. Drunk Talker into his bed. I am slightly tipsy so this was no easy feat. I ended up sitting on his bed talking about Charlotte Lucas for a long time. Now, I'm ten feet away from my door mentally cursing Jane Austin.

I hear murmurs coming across the hall from Portman's room. I know him and Connie went up there just before I was able to persuade Fulton to climb the stairs. I am just hoping my best friend is not doing something she will regret. While Portman might be the best revenge hook up ever, I do not think Connie would do well being just a notch in a bed post. On a slightly selfish note, I really do not want to hear that through my walls.

I pause at Charlie's door. I stand there for a moment before I finally admit to myself that I am scared that I might hear murmurs coming from his bedroom. While Charlie told me that we would finish what we started outside tonight, that was over an hour and, most likely, 5 beers ago. He could have found a willing freshman who wasn't dealing with her friends' various dramas to be his teammate in his latest game of tonsil hockey. Speaking of which, after kissing Charlie, that term makes complete sense. Of course slang for kissing would be related to hockey: he was that good at it.

I rouse myself from the memory that is making me blush and start down the stairs, staring at my shoes to ensure I don't topple down in my heels.

"Hey," I hear a happy voice call out to me. I look up from my feet to see Charlie walking up the stairs, a huge smile plastered on his face, "Where have you been hiding all night?"

I cannot help but return his smile as I answer him, "Oh, Connie was having her Guy issue and then I had to be the designated tucker and get Fulton into bed. What have you been up to since duty called me away?"

Charlie comes towards me and puts his hands around my waist, drawing me closer to him. He looks down at me with his beautiful eyes and says, "Missing you."

With that, he leans down and captures my lips in one of his searing kisses. I am not completely sure if it was his kiss, the alcohol, or the combination there of that caused my knees to go weak, but they defiantly did.

I moved closer to him, pressing my body into his. One of his hands went up to my hair before caressing my face. The other stayed in the small of my back. My body movements mirrored his. I had one hand on the side of his face, thumb pressed lightly on his cheek. The other was exploring his lower back.

He broke away from me slightly. His devilish smile danced on his face as he brushed a loose piece of hair away. His hand left my back and moved to take my hand.

"I think we need a little more privacy," he said leading me back up the stairs and to his room.

I followed. I could feel the goofy grin on my face as he led me to his room. He turned after he opened the door and kissed me again. A searing kiss, filled with passion. It wasn't until he moved again that I saw his room like I had never seen it: neat.

Charlie was a notorious mess. Whenever his door was open, there was usually a mess of cloths, books, and papers as far as the eye can see. Right now, though, it was neat, lived in, but neat. The bed was made. The floor was free of clothes. That is when reality hit me like a ton of bricks. He was always planning on bringing a girl up here tonight. Someone was going to share his bed with him this evening, just like a girl shared it with him several times a month.

"I can't do this Charlie," I said. Part of me wasn't sure I had said it out loud until he turned around and looked at me, confusion and surprise on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, moving closer to me. He took both of my hands in his. It took everything I had just to speak.

I took a deep breath and replied, "I don't want to be just another girl Conway."

With that, I let go of his hands and walked across the hall to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me.


End file.
